Display panels such as a liquid crystal display apparatus typically include gate lines (also, to be referred to as scanning lines or address lines) for selecting a row of pixels and source lines (also, to be referred to as signal lines or data lines) to which a signal corresponding to image data showing a gradation of each pixel. For this reason, a driver (sometimes, to be referred to as a gate driver) for driving the gate lines and a driver (sometimes, to be referred to as a source driver) for driving the source lines are assembled in a panel display apparatus that contains the display panel.
One example of the panel display apparatus is configured such that a function of generating a control signal (gate control signal) which controls a gate driver for driving a gate line is assembled in an integrated circuit (IC) which functions as a source driver, and the generated control signal is supplied to the gate driver through wirings integrated in a display panel. At this time, the gate driver may be integrated on a glass substrate of the display panel by using a COG (circuit on glass) technique (hereinafter, the gate driver is sometimes referred to as a GIP (gate in panel) circuit). Also, an IC chip functioning as the gate driver may be joined to the display panel. Such configuration is preferable because a signal is not required to be supplied to the gate driver from outside the display panel and the number of the signal lines connected to the display panel can be reduced. The panel display apparatus configured in this way is disclosed in, for example, JP 2008-224798A and JP 2012-181543A.